Training
by CrackPairingLover
Summary: Weiss is having trouble with mastering her Semblance, and Jin was the last person she needed to deal with. But it couldn't be that bad, right?
1. Training

**I guess you could say...that I'm setting up the pieces for Phase II.**

 **I do not own RWBY nor BlazBlue.**

 **And never will.**

 **-IIXII-**

Hope.

That's what she had, before things started to crumble down around her when the glyph flickered and died.

Weiss tightened her grip around Myrtenaster, sweat rolling down her forehead as she gritted her teeth. Rage boiled up inside of her, but before she had a chance to blow herself up, the heiress decided to calm herself down by taking in a deep breath.

"This isn't working..." she muttered.

The heiress walked her way to one of the seats in the training room she was in and sat down. She took the bottled water which she had brought and took a long sip, barely resisting the urge to down it all at once like how a certain someone she knew with blonde hair would.

Weiss didn't know why, but every time she tried to master her Semblance, she barely made any progress. It's like she was missing something important, but what? If this pointless training kept going further, then Weiss would probably end up stabbing herself with Myrtenaster.

Well, she _could_ go and ask Winter for some useful advice, but decided against it upon remembering that she was still in the hospital. The thought made Weiss worry, but knowing Winter, she'll pull through. Her injuries were all minor, fortunately.

"What are you up to, brat?"

Weiss nearly choked herself when the familiar cold voice reached her ears.

"Were you _that_ surprised upon hearing my voice? Pitiful child."

The heiress whirled herself around and was met with the sight of Jin Kisaragi, whose back was against the wall. "W-What do you want?" she inquired, glaring at him.

"I am only here to observe." Jin gazed to the side. "I entered this room five minutes ago, and was somewhat intrigued at what you were doing. So I decided to stay and watch."

Weiss' glare hardened. "Creep."

Jin looked to her. "I care not what you think of me, little girl."

"Why are you even here?" Weiss questioned, eyes narrowing dangerously. "I can't concentrate when someone's watching, so do me a favor, and leave. This instant."

"Who are you to order me around?" Jin challenged and pushed himself off the wall.

Weiss wanted to lash out at him right then and there, but managed to hold herself back at the very last second. She despised dealing with annoying people, excluding her friends, especially if they acted like the asshole who was standing a few feet away from her right now. She was like a walking bomb, and anyone who has the audacity to mess around with said bomb will find it blowing up in their faces.

But fortunately, Weiss decided to _not_ blow up, if not for her own sake. And besides that, no matter how much she hated to admit it she knew just how scary Professor Kisaragi can get when pissed off. Hell, the man was even more frightening than her very own father, and that's saying something.

Jin hummed as he watched the heiress turning away from him in silence. "So, what were you up to? I'm curious."

Weiss wanted to groan, but she resisted. "I'm training. And if you're going to watch, then I suggest you be quiet."

He scoffed, slightly amused at her words. "Training? That is bullshit and you know it. I have been here for five minutes, and all I've seen you do is stand around with your rapier pointed at a small glyph."

"That's because I'm _trying_ to master my Semblance! I'm still working on it!" She turned to him once more. "What do _you_ know? And more importantly, why are you still talking?"

Silence filled the cold air.

Jin slowly drew his blade, his cold eyes never leaving the heiress'. Because of this, Weiss prepared her rapier and went into a combat stance.

"What are you doing?" she asked, eyeing the man's every move.

"Calm down. I am just going to show you something," Jin explained. He looked to the floor, and made a large ice crystal by simply touching it with his blade. "Now, what do you see?"

Weiss observed the large crystal, slightly amazed. "An...ice crystal? Why?"

Jin sheathed his blade, and proceeded to touch the large crystal with his right hand. In an instant, the ice shaped itself into a large blade, which made Weiss gasp out loud. "Now, what do you see?"

"A large...blade made out of ice?" Weiss tilted her head. "What does this has to do with anything?"

Jin ignored her question. "Do you remember that time when I kicked your friends' pitiful asses when we first met?"

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Where are you going with this?"

"You think that I don't understand what you're currently going through," Jin continued, "but you're wrong, unfortunately. Do you know how much I need to concentrate to actually shape my ice crystals into something useful?"

"If you need to concentrate that much at shaping your ice crystals, then how did you managed to beat us up so easily in battle?" Weiss questioned, as she was slightly curious. "You didn't seem like you were having trouble."

"That's because I've trained."

Her eyes widened.

"Do you understand? I've been through this bullshit that you're currently dealing with, so I can relate." Jin turned away and was about to make his way to the exit, only to raise an eyebrow when a black glyph blocked his path.

"Spar with me," Weiss demanded. "And after that, I want you to teach me how to master my Semblance."

Jin looked to the young heiress from the corner of his eyes, mouth forming a thin line. He turned his body around in order to face her, his cold eyes meeting her icy ones. "Why so suddenly?"

"You're the only one who understands what I'm going through, apparently," she muttered, adding, "And I want to learn how to use my Semblance as soon as possible. The Vytal Festival is just around the corner, so I have to prepare myself."

Jin hummed. "I see. Well, I have nothing better to do, anyway. Teaching a little brat how to learn her powers wouldn't hurt." He hovered his hand over Yukianesa's hilt, and went into a stance. "Show me your best, and do not hold back."

"I will, and I wasn't planning to." Weiss created a glyph right behind her, and immediately lunged herself forward. She went in for a stab, only for her eyes to widen themselves when a red barrier appeared.

 **"Kok** **u** **jin..."**

The rapier made contact with the barrier, and Weiss cursed when she couldn't move herself. She looked to Jin, who drew his blade, right before vanishing into thin air.

 **"...Yukikaze."**

Jin appeared once more a few feet away, sheathing his blade. However, something felt different. He turned to Weiss, and was surprised to see countless of black glyphs surrounding her. "I...honestly wasn't expecting that, of all things."

Weiss, who was unharmed, gave the man a smug look. She then proceeded to move her glyphs away, entering her stance once more as she prepared Myrtenaster. "I'm not done yet."

Jin scoffed. He observed the black glyphs as they floated around the girl, eyes narrowing. "Don't expect me to go easy."

Weiss smirked. "I-"

Something burst itself through the wall of the training room before the two could continue their spar. The smoke began to clear itself, and what met Jin and Weiss' eyes shocked them completely.

There, sprawled across the ground all battered and bruised, was none other than Glynda Goodwitch.

"M-Miss Goodwitch!?" Weiss called out, her black glyphs disappearing one by one.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Jin exclaimed, wide-eyed.

The injured woman went back up to her feet, staggering a bit, before focusing her gaze onto the large hole in the wall. Just then, a certain someone with green hair came jumping in through the hole, and the look on his face told everyone that he was pissed beyond hell about something.

"I'm not done with you yet, you bitch!" Hazama, who currently resembled a lot like Terumi all thanks to his hair, shouted in pure rage.

"Then get over here," Glynda taunted. She aimed her riding crop at the man's throat, only for a fist to collide itself with her face before she could do anything.

"Eat it!" Hazama pulled his fast back and sent in another one, which broke Glynda's glasses in half, before ending his assault with a kick to the face, sending the woman crashing down onto the ground. He ran a hand through his hair, panting, but was unprepared when a bunch of random objects in the training room began to fly in his direction. A chair crashed itself into the back of his head, then a small table flew into his gut, before a bunch of other things came crashing down onto him all at once.

Glynda, who had her riding crop aimed at where the vessel was, went back up to her feet once more. She turned her head to face the two, and said, "Mister Hazama and I are going to need the training room for...reasons, that you would not understand. I apologise, but the two of you need to continue your spar elsewhere."

The two awkwardly looked to each other, and quickly nodded. Without a word, they made their way to the exit, and left.

"Now," Glynda turned to Hazama with a sharp glare, blood leaking down her forehead. "where were we?"

"I was kicking your ass," Hazama growled. He pulled out a knife from his sleeve and flipped it open, his serpentine eyes never leaving the woman's green ones. "Now, let's get busy."

Glynda scowled. "My pleasure."

 **-IIXII-**

 **And that's a wrap. Those of you who have read It's All Fun And Games will understand the ending.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it, and have a Happy New Year! You won't be seeing much of me in 2017, unfortunately, so I apologise in advance.**

 **Anyway, stay safe out there! Reviews are appreciated!**

 **This is CPL, over and out.**


	2. Harsh Training

**-IIXII-**

"Focus."

"I. Am. Trying."

"Then try harder."

"Nothing is working!"

Jin folded his arms, looking down at the heiress with his cold eyes. His expression revealed nothing but annoyance, but it wasn't his fault that the stubborn brat had not shown any results for the past two hours. However, despite all that, she _still_ wanted to keep going, and he respected that, as crazy as that sounded.

But what Jin can't stand was Weiss' terrible habit of whining like a pathetic baby for once every three minutes. It was getting more and more annoying as time went by, and if Jin wasn't so patient, then Weiss would probably be lying on the training room's floor with her head fully encased in ice by now. No joke.

"What else is there to do?" Jin muttered. "All you need to do is focus, and to be blunt, you are doing a terrible job at it."

"I'm trying, okay!?" Weiss scowled, not quite taking the comment too well. But deep down inside, she knew that it was slightly true. "It's much harder than you think..."

"So you're going to give up?"

Weiss went wide-eyed at that. She quickly turned to Jin with a sharp glare, her grip around Myrtenaster tightening. "I will not," she declared. There was no way in hell that she was going to give up now. _No way_. When it came to mastering her Semblance, she will need all the help she can get. "I will continue this training, whether you like it or not."

Jin raised an eyebrow. "Whether _I_ like it or not?"

"It means what it means," Weiss muttered under her breath, eyes rolling.

She could've sworn a small smile appeared across the man's lips, but it was probably just her mind playing tricks on her. She had been training for two hours straight, after all.

"Then it is settled," Jin said all of a sudden, effectively confusing the young heiress.

"What are you-" Before Weiss could even finish her sentence, however, Jin drew Yukianesa from its sheath and wasted no time in creating multiple ice crystals around her, trapping her in place. The loud "Hey!" which came from the confused and terrified heiress herself made the man wince, and he later withdrew his blade and locked eyes with said heiress.

"You are not allowed to leave, and to do so, I need to see you maintain your glyph for at least a full minute," Jin explained, and the shocked expression which was displayed across Weiss' face almost made him smirk. Almost. "Do I make myself clear?"

"B-But I-"

"Quit your whining," the man interrupted with a sharp glare, silencing the girl almost immediately.

Suddenly, the door leading to the training room opened by itself, which indicated that someone was about to enter. The pair turned their attention to the newcomer who stood in the doorway, and Weiss' eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"W-Winter!?"

The young woman, Winter Schnee, stared at the scene in utter shock. Her gaze then landed on Jin, as she slowly reached for her saber. "Weiss, what is happening here? Who is he?"

"Winter, I can-"

"Get out," Jin demanded, his eyes as cold as ice. "I'm training this brat, and you are being nothing but a nuisance. _Leave_."

"Hey!" Weiss yelled. "You can't talk to my sister like that!"

"Training...?" Winter muttered, furrowing her brows in confusion. "What kind of training is my little sister going through? And I can leave whenever I feel like it." She glared at the man. "I take orders from no one but General James Ironwood."

Jin scoffed. "So be it. It's your funeral." He went into a stance and hovered his hand over the hilt of his blade, and not a second later, the air around him grew cold.

"Was that a challenge?" Winter pulled out her saber, eyes narrowing dangerously. She went into a fighting stance as well, as a large glyph made its appearance behind her. "I have a sinking suspicion that you do not know who you are currently speaking to."

"W-Wait! What are you two doing!?" Weiss yelled, wide-eyed. "Professor Kisaragi, you are supposed to be training me, not fighting against my sister! Stop! This instant!"

Jin spared the young heiress a brief glance. "This will only take a minute."

Weiss paled at that.

Because she knew that the man wasn't joking.

On that day, one of the training rooms in Beacon Academy suffered heavy damages. And oddly enough, it was the very same room which suffered the same fate a few days prior, all thanks to a certain Huntress and artificial human.

 **-IIXII-**


End file.
